Warrior's - Dawnfur's Prophecy - Chapter 1
by Dawnfur
Summary: Dawnpaw discovers that SwiftClan have been prey-stealing again. Meanwhile, Swiftstar faces difficult decisions about what announce at the next gathering.


Light pierced the bramble roof of the apprentices' den, dappling the floor with speckles of orange and yellow. Dawnpaw was dreaming. He was chasing a rabbit through a lush meadow in greenleaf; thankful for the sun warming his thin, dusty pelt. The rabbit was just a few mouse-lengths ahead, and Dawnpaw could almost taste its meat. He was just about to leap, when a sharp prod to the side woke him with a start. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he gazed around the apprentices' den. Leafpaw, his closest friend, was standing above him, her eyes sparkling.

"Dawn patrol" she whispered, prodding him again on the flank with her soft paw.

Dawnpaw let out a low groan and heaved himself to his paws. Extending out both forepaws, he arched his back and welcomed the comforting pleasure of a stretch. "Already? it's as if the nights only last for a few minutes!" he complained.

"Well, you've had plenty of sleep" she pointed out, a glimmer of amusement lingering in her stern, yet friendly tone. Dawnpaw shrugged and followed her out of the apprentices' den and into the clearing. The sun was beginning to climb above the lowest treetops in the clearing, and the light from the early morning glare had only reached the Tall-Stump. White fluffy clouds dotted a pale-blue sky, promising another day of warmth. At the foot of the Tall-Stump, Thornclaw, a senior warrior, sat with the rest of the Dawn patrol. Thistlefur and Sparrowtail were among them. Thornclaw eyed the two apprentices' as they approached. His amber gaze locked on to him for a few heartbeats, and Dawnpaw forced himself to look away. The huge tabby hadn't been fond of Dawnpaw ever since he left the nursery. Then again, he thought, Thornclaw hadn't been fond of _any_ apprentices.

"You're late again," he growled as the to apprentices approached. Dawnpaw exchanged a quick glance with Leafpaw before stepping to confront the tabby.

"I'm sorry, Thornclaw," he meowed, "Yesterday's hunting really took it out of me."

Thornclaw didn't look convinced by his excuse, but he didn't press the subject any further. He let out a disgruntled snort and turned away. Leafpaw had sensed his embarrassment and quickly changed the subject.

"So, who's leading the patrol?" she mewed eagerly. Dawnpaw blinked his thanks at her. Sparrowtail stepped forward, his black pelt glowing in the early morning sunshine. "I am," he meowed proudly.

Thornclaw gazed at him in disbelief. " _You_ are?" the words came out in the beginning of a snarl.

Sparrowtail ignored his hostile tone, "Swiftstar said it would be good practice!" the warrior wiggled excitedly, his eyes shining. Sparrowtail had recently been made a warrior and Swiftstar would want to test his abilities almost straight away. He had been the AmberClan leader's third apprentice, and would interested to see how he could cope with these responsibilities.

Thistlefur, who had been standing at the back of the patrol, stepped forward. His muzzle was stained white with age, and it wouldn't be long before he joined the elder's in their den, Dawnpaw guessed. "So, are we going then? Or are we going to sit here and chit-chat!" the elderly warrior's tone carried a hint of amusement, yet it was cool as a new-leaf wind. Sparrowtail nodded, "Swiftstar said we need to check near the SwiftClan border for more signs of bones."

Dawnpaw sunrises ago, the evening patrol found evidence that SwiftClan warriors had been stealing prey from AmberClan's territory. sending a patrol to speak to their leader, Duskstar, he had turned them away after saying that he knew nothing about the bones. Dawnpaw was convinced that the SwiftClan leader was lying; after all, the bones had carried the scent of SwiftClan warriors.

The patrol murmured their agreement and bounded out of the Thorn tunnel without another word. Only a quarter-moon ago, the cold season of leaf-bare had gripped the forest with it's cruel claws. Many cats had died from the terrible illness, Greencough, and the Clan was left crippled. Now, scents of growing things and prey filled Dawnpaw nostrils; a welcome smell to any Clan cat. Bracken fronds were beginning to unfurl, and the forest was filled with birdsong. The forest was beginning to come to life once more.

Leaping over a fallen branch, Leafpaw met his pace. Dawnpaw had to admit, even for her size, she was fast. She cleared the branch in one Swift leap, landing on the other side with a soft thud. She turned to face him, "So, do you think SwiftClan have crossed the borders again?"

"I don't know" he admitted. "I just hope that Duskstar has as much sense as a leader should. Dawnpaw felt himself shudder with anticipation. If SwiftClan _had_ crossed the border and there was more evidence of them prey-stealing… What would Swiftstar do? Surely he couldn't risk a battle; not after the Clan had been weakened by the illness of leaf-bare. Then it hit him like a claw raking down his flank; _the gathering!_

Swiftstar would _have_ to mention it at the gathering. SwiftClan had disobeyed the Warrior Code by hunting in AmberClan's territory. They had to be punished. A low hiss from Thornclaw shook him from his thoughts. The tabby warrior had ground to a halt near the river that separated AmberClan territory from SwiftClan's. Thistlefur was at his side, his fur bristling angrily.

Dawnpaw rushed to their side. Thornclaw was crouched over a small pile of rabbit bones.

"SwiftClan filth!" He spat angrily.

"They've done it again!" yowled Sparrowtail in dismay.

Leafpaw raced to his side and gazed down at the pile of bones. His own fear and anger were reflected in her eyes as she stared at the bone pile in disbelief. Dawnpaw pressed his body against her's for comfort. "Swiftstar will deal with it" he meowed, leaning over to lick her behind the ear. Leafpaw didn't look convinced.

"But what if it causes a battle?" she fretted.

"I'm sure it won't" he soothed. "Swiftstar is a smart leader, he'll think of something." As much as he wanted to believe his own words, he knew he couldn't. Reporting the patrol's findings to the Clan would rouse even more suspicion and accusations against SwiftClan. But he kept reminding himself; _SwiftClan are breaking the Warrior Code. They need to be punished!_

Thornclaw bent down to sniff the bones. His nose wrinkled and he drew back. "Definitely SwiftClan" he growled.

"We need to report this to Swiftstar" croaked Thistlefur.

"The sooner, the better" added Sparrowtail.

Thornclaw looked pleased with himself. Dawnpaw guessed that he was glad that the other warriors had agreed with him. "Come on then," meowed the amber-eyed warrior, "Let's get back to camp."

The patrol began to leave the small clearing, when Thornclaw turned back. "Thistlefur," - he flicked his tail to the pile of bones - "Take those bones" he ordered. "It'll be good evidence to show to the rest of the Clan. The elderly warrior nodded and padded back to pick up the bones. Dawnpaw could sense that Thistlefur was displeased with the fact that Thornclaw was acting like a deputy; but he didn't show it.

The sun had risen to the top of the tree-tops by the time the patrol returned to camp. Since then left, the camp had been still. Now, the camp was bustling with activity. Elders were sunning themselves on the sunningrocks at the far side of camp, while kits tumbled around in the sand outside the nursery, kicking dust into the air with their tiny paws. The apprentices were play fighting outside the apprentices' den while the warriors looked on in the shade of an ash tree that hung above the edge of the clearing.

It didn't take long before the cats began to gather around the patrol. Dawnpaw guessed that they saw the bones that Thistlefur was carrying. Soon, questioning mews arose from the gathered cats.

"Were SwiftClan on our side of the border again?"

"Did you find any SwiftClan warriors? Did you fight them?"

"Why have you brought bones into our camp?" questioned a pale-ginger apprentice.

Dawnpaw followed the patrol through the horde of questioning mews until they reached the foot of the Tall-Stump. Swiftstar, the leader of AmberClan, was perched at the top, gazing down at the patrol as they neared. Rosesong, his deputy, was stood at the foot of the Tall-Stump. His pale-blue fur shone brightly in the burning sunshine. His commanding yowl sounded above the caterwauling and the clearing soon grew silent. Only the sound of a few concerned mews drifted around the clearing.

"Now," began the leader cooly, "I'm sure you're curious to hear the news that the patrol has to tell. But drowning them if questions isn't the way to do it." Dawnpaw surveyed the clearing as he spoke. The cats had grown silent, as if no cat dared to speak.

"Sparrowtail," he meowed, "Tell us what your patrol has found.

The dark-tabby nodded and stepped forward to face the gathered cats. "Cats of AmberClan. SwiftClan have crossed our borders again and stole prey!"

An angry caterwauling broke out as cats from all around the clearing hissed in disbelief, throwing curses at the SwiftClan cats.

"Prey stealers!"

"We should attack them!"

"Silence!" yowled Swiftstar above the uproar. "Sparrowtail, do you have evidence to support your claim?"

Sparrowtail nodded and flicked his tail towards Thistlefur, who dropped the bones in front of the Tall-Stump. "We found these near the border," he meowed grimly. "They carry the scent of SwiftClan."

Dawnpaw searched the leader's eyes for signs of anger, but found none. Instead, Swiftstar heaved a deep sigh and shook his head, as if he too, couldn't believe that SwiftClan would break the Warrior Code twice. "Very well," he meowed. "Well done, Sparrowtail. Be sure that you all get something to eat before you do anything else. You deserve it."

Dawnpaw dipped his head in deep respect.

"I'd like to speak to my senior warriors before I make any decisions," he added, then leaped down from the Tall-Stump in a single, elegant leap. As the gathered cats began to disperse, Dawnpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a juicy vole for himself. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked now that new-leaf had arrived. The forest was full of prey, and no cat missed the opportunity to hunt. Padding over to the shelter of the apprentices' den, a familiar mew sounded behind him. Leafpaw came bounding across the clearing, a squirrel dangling from her jaws.

"What do you think Swiftstar is going to do?" she mewed excitedly through a mouthful of gray fur.

Dawnpaw settled down on the cool grass beside his friend. "I don't know" he admitted, "but I suppose he'll mention it at the gathering. Leftpaw's ears pricked with surprise. "I'd never thought of that" she announced. "When is the next gathering?"

Dawnpaw shrugged.

"It's tonight." The raspy mew of Goldenfang sounded from behind them. The elderly she-cat padded over to their resting place and settled down beside them, tucking her paws beneath her chest. "And I suppose you youngsters want to go?" she pressed.

Before Dawnpaw could respond, Leafpaw shot upright. "Oh, yes!" she meowed. "I've never been to a gathering before!" The elderly she-cat purred with amusement. "And you?" Dawnpaw could feel her gaze burning into his pelt as he took a bite out of his vole.

"I suppose..."

Leafpaw eyed him curiously, "Don't you want to go?"

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go, it's just that Swiftstar probably won't choose us."

Goldenfang snorted, "Don't be so mouse-brained!" she snapped. Dawnpaw flinched at her tone. This elderly cat may be old, but she certainly had the bite of a strong warrior. "You were among the patrol who gathered the bones, aren't you?"

Dawnpaw nodded slowly.

"Then I'm sure that Swiftstar would allow you to come."

Dawnpaw felt as though he should feel excited about attending his first gathering. It was a great honor to attend a gathering as an apprentice; and he knew that if he was chosen, the decision wouldn't have been taken lightly.

Leafpaw nudged him playfully. "Come on. Let's go and hunt!"

At last. Something to take his mind off the gathering and the troubles of SwiftClan. _Hunting will take my mind of things; good idea, Leafpaw!_

The two cats finished off their prey and padded out of the clearing. "Remember to bring back prey for us elders!" sounded the croaky mew of Goldenfang as they neared the thorn tunnel. Dawnpaw flicked his tail to indicate that he had heard and bounded out into the forest with Leafpaw hard on his heels.

The sun had began to set by the time Dawnpaw and Leafpaw had returned to camp. The stars of Silverpelt had begun to appear. They had caught a sizable amount of prey, and were greeted with grateful mews from the Clan. Dawnpaw had caught two mice, a vole and a blackbird, while Leafpaw had caught two voles and a squirrel. After depositing their fresh-kill on the pile, the urgent mew of Thornclaw called them to the Tall-Stump.

"Swiftstar said you are coming to the gathering" he growled.

Leafpaw let out a yowl of excitement and did a little bounce.

"He did?" Dawnpaw sounded bewildered.

"Does it sound like I'm lying?" he hissed.

"No, I never said-"

His mew was cut off by the commanding meow of Swiftstar. The leader had emerged from his den and was padding over to the group of gathered cats. "Are you all ready? Have you all eaten?" The patrol nodded and Swiftstar turned to face Dustfur, one of his senior warriors. "You can be in charge of camp while we're gone." he meowed.

Dustfur nodded, "Very well, Swiftstar."

Dawnpaw watched as the ginger tom brushed past and began to organise patrols like a deputy. Without another word, the AmberClan leader flicked his tail and the patrol bounded towards the thorn tunnel and out into the forest.

The patrol raced wordlessly through the forest at the head of their leader. Even after the sun had vanished behind the mountains in the distance, the forest was still warm with an evening breeze that seemed to ruffle the treetops. Ahead, the tempting scent of prey wafted through Dawnpaw's nostrils. The forest seemed to be full of prey, and it had only been a quarter-moon since leaf-bare. By the time the patrol had arrived at the clearing the moon had risen high into the sky. Dawnpaw felt a shiver run down his spine. Ahead, he could scent many cats - more than he had ever scented before. Gazing back at Leafpaw, he could tell that she too, was feeling nervous.

The AmberClan leader paused and sniffed the air. By the scent of the cats that were being carried through the air, he could tell that AmberClan were the last to arrive. He could scent both SwiftClan and FlameClan, but the scent of FrostClan was much fainter; probably because they came from the mountains far ahead, he guessed.

Pushing ahead through some fronds of bracken, Dawnpaw joined his leader's side. What he saw next made his paws tingle. The clearing below was dark, and the shadows of many cats were huddled around a huge archway made of stone. Thorn bushes dotted the clearing, and the sweet smell of heather wafted into Dawnpaw's nostrils. Leafpaw, who was standing beside him, shared the same expression. This was truly a magnificent place.

Swiftstar turned back to face the patrol, then signalled with his tail for the rest to follow. Without another word, the patrol bounded down the slope and into the clearing below.


End file.
